


Little Adjustments

by DazzlingLoki2018



Series: Sanders Sides Agere Collection [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Logic | Logan Sanders, Age Play Little Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Age Regression/De-Aging, Classification AU, Other, Switch Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DazzlingLoki2018/pseuds/DazzlingLoki2018
Summary: In a world where age regression is normalized, Virgil is finally 18, which means he's old enough to officially receive his classification. Fluffy sweetness ensues.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Agere Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881412
Comments: 5
Kudos: 121





	Little Adjustments

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! If you have any suggestions for what I should write next feel free to tell me! I hope you enjoy the story!

Virgil grasps his hands tightly in his lap, staring avidly out the car window. Janus and Logan sit up front, both of them shooting him worried looks in the rearview mirror. 

His boyfriends both received their classification the year before, and now, at 18 years old, it is Virgil's turn. So he sits there, anxiously, as they get ever closer to the clinic downtown. Virgil's breathing stutters a bit when they pull into the parking lot. 

"Do you want us to come inside with you, Virge?" Janus asks, but Virgil shakes his head. 

"No, I'll be fine," he replies, unbuckling his seatbelt and opening the car door. Before he goes, he glances at Logan's light blue band and Janus's lavender, the woven bracelets settled on their wrists. 

To quickly identify what classification an individual is, everyone must wear bands with colors that match what they specifically are. Pink is for littles, grey for neutrals, and light blue for caregivers, and then there was the lavender, for switches. 

Virgil takes a deep breath and gets out of the car, walking up to the clinic's door on shaky feet. He opens the door and steps inside, a rush of cold air hitting his face. Taking another deep breath, he approaches the counter, smiling nervously at the lady behind the counter. She smiles, obviously recognizing him from last week. 

"Back for your results, love?" she asks, and Virgil nods. She smiles and nods herself, reaching behind her to shuffle through a stack of sealed envelopes. She finds his and deposits it into his waiting hands. He gives her one last smile and a soft goodbye, then he turns around and exits the building. 

He quickly gets into the car, tossing the letter onto the seat next to him. Janus glances back at him, giving him a small smile. "Want to open it up when we get home, or right now? If you open up now, we can go to the store to get some stuff if we need too." 

Virgil feels sick to his stomach at the thought of opening up the letter, but he nods. Picking up the sealed envelope again, he takes a huge breath and slides his finger under the seal, dragging it across the envelope to break it. Then, with shaking hands, he pulls out the letter, and at the top of the page, taped securely, is a pink band. The words age regressor, 0-4 years old, pop out at him from the page, and then he lets out a small sigh of relief. 

I was right, he thinks to himself, and that tight feeling in his stomach disappears. He looks up at Logan and Janus, who are watching him expectantly. Without saying a word, he hands Logan the paper and watches as a spark of delight flashes across his face. Janus spots the pink band, and he nods. With steady fingers, he untapes the band and leans back, closer to Virgil, and grasps his hand gently, sliding the band over milky skin. 

"Okay, baby," Logan says, calmly, "we're going to go to that specialty shop Janus goes to so we can get you some stuff. Does that sound good?" 

Virgil nods, knowing it was only a matter of time before he started to regress. Little's always regress within hours of receiving their classification. Logan nods at Janus, who starts up the car, pulling out of the parking lot and heading for the shop. 

They arrive fifteen minutes later, and Logan immediately gets out of the car and moves to Virgil's door, opening it and reaching inside to unbuckle him. Virgil sits there in shock for a moment and then realizes that Logan's attention and care, typically lavished upon Janus, is now being given to him. Not that his boyfriends didn't give him the love and attention he deserved, but this was a different kind of attention. 

He shyly takes Logan's hand -the other male would have lifted him out, but he didn't want to overwhelm Virgil- and steps out of the car, falling forward into the bespectacled man's chest. He blushes, keeping his gaze pointed downwards, as he shuffles his feet. 

"Come on, you two," Janus calls from the door, a fond smile on his face. Virgil pulls away, a bit freaked out at how hard it was to do so and crosses to Janus, who holds out his hand. Virgil takes it slowly, letting Janus lead him into the store. 

A pretty, young woman approaches them as they step inside, a welcoming smile stretching across her face. "Janus," she says warmly, "so nice to see you!" Janus returns the smile, reaching out to shake the woman's hand.

"Marissa," he replies, "it's wonderful to see you too." He pulls Virgil out from behind him -the smaller male subconsciously having moved there- and positions him directly in front of him. "I brought someone with me today," he nudges Virgil's chin upwards to encourage him to meet Marissa's gaze. "This is Virgil." 

Marissa leans down slowly, thankfully keeping her distance from them. "Hello, Virgil," she says kindly, "it's nice to meet you." Virgil flickers his gaze up to her's, waving his hand shyly, before turning to hide his face from her. He burrows into the safety of Janus's embrace, whining when the other male tries to pull him out. 

Janus leans down, so his mouth is level with Virgil's ear. "Virgil, how old are you right now?" he asks, voice muted enough not to be heard by anyone else. However, Virgil really didn't know. He felt small suddenly, mind slightly fuzzy, and his legs didn't seem to be quite capable of holding his weight and keeping him balanced. Instead of answering verbally, he lets out another soft whine. 

Janus shares a look with Logan, who nods and steps forward, grasping Virgil by the arms and lifting him. Virgil gasps, subconsciously wrapping his legs around Logan's waist, arms winding around the bespeckled man's neck. Virgil then buries his face in the crook of Logan's neck, hiding away from Marrissa and anyone else that may be looking in their direction. 

"Just let me know if you three need any help, okay?" Marissa says, and then she moves away to help another customer. Janus takes the lead, heading for the first aisle, grabbing a shopping cart as he passes a row of them. 

"What color cups do you want, Virgie?" Janus asks, brushing his hand through the slowly regressing boy's hair. Virgil slowly pulls his head out of his hiding spot, turning his attention to the shelves of sippy cups and bottles. He points at the closet sippy cup, which is purple and has a grey cloud on it. "This one?" Janus inquires, picking it up from the shelf, and Virgil nods, grabbing for the cup. 

"We might as well get him mostly purple things since he seems to have an attachment to the color," Logan advises, and Janus nods, gathering a few bottles and cups that are purple and have various designs on them. "Okay, little one, what about pacifiers? Do you want some pacis? 

Virgil hesitates, a blush covering his cheeks, and Logan grasps his chin gently, turning Virgil's face so he can look at him. "Virgil, it is okay to want such things. Janus uses them when he's little. Janus nods, setting his load down in the cart and stepping closer to his boyfriends. 

"If you want something, you can have it. We won't judge you for what you enjoy or need," Janus soothes, pressing a gentle kiss to Virgil's cheek. "Would you like to sit in the cart and help me pick out some things?" The carts were fortunately made to hold an adult's weight, and we're big enough for them to be comfortable to sit in. 

Virgil slowly nods, reaching out for Janus, who grasps him gently under the arms and moves him to sit in the cart, marveling at how light Virgil is. He then points at the pacifiers on the other side of the aisle. "Would you like one?" 

Virgil surveys all of them as Janus slowly goes down the aisle, suddenly pointing excitedly at one of them about halfway down. It's a sparkly dark purple and has the words 'emo baby' printed on it. Janus hands it to them and continues down the aisle. Within ten minutes, Virgil has four sippy cups, three bottles, and about seven pacifiers. They make their way slowly through the store, grabbing up all the essentials, including clothes, diapers, changing supplies, sensory items, and more. By the time they make it to the toy aisle, Virgil is almost entirely regressed. 

"Alright, love, you can pick out five toys, they can be whatever you want." Janus hums, and Virgil starts to get up, struggling to get over the cart's edge. 

"Here, let me help you, dearheart," Logan says, scooping Virgil out of the cart and setting him on the ground. Virgil immediately heads for the stuffies, looking at all the options with wide eyes. Logan and Janus watch fondly from their places at the end of the aisle. "He reminds me a bit of a certain someone when they're little," Logan says, and Janus blushes a bit, giving a small huff in response. 

"Watch it, mister, I'm not little right now, and I'm not planning on it until Virgil adjusts," Janus replies, keeping his eyes firmly on the purple-haired regressor wandering up and down the aisle. 

"What better way to help him adjust than to show him yourself what to expect," Logan says, but it's said in a teasing tone, Logan would never force either one of his little's into little space. 

"No, Logan, I'm not regressing. At least not today." Logan raises his hands in defeat, turning his attention to Virgil, who has a total of two stuffies - a black and purple bear and a black bat - and a rattle. He is standing in the middle of the aisle, looking a bit overwhelmed and lost. 

"Oh, baby, do you need help?" Janus asks, abandoning the cart in favor of approaching the little. Virgil nods, looking up at Janus with wide, innocent eyes, and the brown and yellow-eyed man feels his heart constrict. He'd do anything to keep that look on Virgil's face. "Okay, here, let's give these to Lo, and then we'll pick out your other two toys. 

The pair spend the next fifteen minutes going through nearly every toy on the aisle, Virgil seeming not to like anything that he is shown. Then, he spots a box of magna tiles. He stops, pointing at it with pleading eyes, and both Logan and Janus just melt. 

"Of course we can get that, you have one more item to pick out," Logan says, grabbing the box and setting it in the basket. Virgil goes back to the stuffies, looking over everything one last time. Then he spots the cat. It has silky black fur and sparkly purple eyes. He hops up and down, making grabby hands at the cat, and Janus comes up behind him, searching for what caught his attention. 

"This one?" he asks, picking up the cat, and Virgil nods rapidly, making grabby hands again. 

"Kibby," he says, giving Janus a pleading look, and the other male gives it to him with a small laugh. 

"There you go, little stormcloud," the epithet rolling smoothly off his tongue, 'I think we have everything we need. Ready to go home?" Virgil nods his head, latching his hand onto the cart as Logan pushes it for the checkout. Marissa meets them at the register. 

"Did you three find everything you need?" she asks, and Janus and Logan both nod. "Good, then I'll just bag it up, and you can leave," Janus goes to speak, but Marissa cuts him off, "it's on the house today Jan, don't worry about it." 

After profusely thanking Marrissa several times, and Virgil giving her a shy smile and wave, they head out of the shop and to the car. Logan gets Virgil into his seat, while Janus loads the bags into the car. 

"Alright, little one, let's get you strapped in," Logan says, reaching across Virgil to buckle in the seatbelt. Virgil grasps Logan's tie, giggling lightly, and Logan can't help but smile fondly, loves swelling in him for the precious boy in front of him. 

He closes the door and climbs into his own seat, shutting the door securely behind him. Janus gets into the driver's seat and leans back to offer Virgil the cat plushie. "Here, baby," he says, and Virgil grasps it with a smile. Janus then offers one of the pacifiers. "Would you like it?" he asks, and Virgil hesitates for a moment. "It's okay if you do, I promise," Janus says soothingly, and that's enough for Virgil to nod, reaching out to grab the pacifier and pop it in his mouth. 

"Dank ou," he says from around it, and Janus smiles.

"Of course, sweetheart," and with that, he turns back around and starts the car. He turns out onto the street and starts the familiar drive home. Virgil makes small little coos and babbles in the back seat, showing just how young he's starting to regress. 

They make it home in record time, and Janus gets out and circles around to Virgil's door. "It's my turn," he says to Logan, who simply rolls his eyes and goes to get the bags from the trunk. 

Janus unbuckles Virgil, and lifts him out, into his arms, cuddling him close. "Hello, little spiderling, ready to go inside?" Virgil nods, nuzzling his head underneath Janus's chin, and the switch coos at him. "Such a sweet little boy," Janus hums, carrying him up to the front door and unlocking it with one hand, Logan following close behind with the bags. 

Once inside, Janus walks into the living room, setting Virgil down carefully on the couch and grabbing a blanket. He spreads the blanket out on the floor and grabs the bags from Logan. He sets out the rattle, stuffies, and hands the magna tiles box to Logan to open. 

"Why don't we go get dressed, baby?" Janus asks, and Logan immediately looks up. 

"I'll do that, and you open this, Jan," he says, and Janus pouts but silently agrees, stepping aside for Logan to pick up Virgil. The man grabs the bag of clothes and the bag of diapers and diaper supplies on his way out. Janus turns his attention to the box of magna tiles. 

Logan carries Virgil up the stairs, heading for their bedroom. Once there, he sets Virgil down on the bed, watching as Virgil flops backward, giggling. "Silly boy," Logan says fondly, digging through the bags to get what he needs. "Alright," he murmurs, "let's get you out of these clothes and into these," he holds up a pair of footie pajamas. Virgil nods, and Logan starts stripping him out of his clothes. 

"Virgil, I have something important to ask you," Logan says, keeping his voice level. Virgil looks up at him expectantly, and Logan pauses for a moment before continuing. "Do you think you need a diaper, or are you okay going to the restroom by yourself?"

Virgil blanches, and Logan rushes to soothe him. "I know everything is a bit overwhelming, and it might be too much at once, but if you think you need them, that's alright. I want to take care of you in any way that I can." 

Virgil hesitates for a moment before he pulls his paci out. "Need diaper," he says, the first actual words he's spoken in a few hours, and Logan nods, smiling at him. 

"I'm proud of you for telling me," he says as he grabs the diaper supplies. He starts pulling off the regressors underwear, distracting Virgil by handing him his cat plushie. "Have you thought of a name for your stuffed animal yet?" he asks, hoping to distract Virgil even more as he spreads the cream and powder on the boy's skin. 

"Vivian," the boy says, a slight lisp in his voice. 

"Vivian? That's a very nice name," Logan responds, lifting Virgil's legs and sliding the diaper under him. "Do they have a nickname?" 

"Vivi," Virgil hums, playing with the cat's tail.

"And is Vivi a girl or boy?" Logan pulls off the tape of the diaper handles, revealing the velcro, and he sticks them to the diaper securely. 

"Girwl," 

"Well, I'm sure you and Vivi are going to be excellent friends," Logan replies, grabbing the footie pajamas and sliding the ends onto Virgil's feet. Less than a minute later, Virgil is dressed, and Logan sweeps him up into his arms. "All done!" Logan exclaims, heading out the door, "Let's go down and see if Jan has your toys ready." 

Virgil squirms in excitement, and Logan chuckles, descending the stairs. They walk into the living room and find Janus setting the last of the magna tiles on the blanket. He looks up, and a brilliant smile crosses his face. 

"There you two are!" He says, standing up and crossing over to them. "I have your toys ready, sweetheart; you want to come to play?" Virgil nods, leaning forward into Janus's arms. 

"I'll go make dinner," Logan says, turning and disappearing into the kitchen. Janus carries Virgi over to the blanket, setting him down gently. Virgil looks around at all the toys, slightly overwhelmed, and Janus picks up the rattle, shaking it gently, ignoring how the sound appeals to him more than it should. Virgil's face lights up, reaching for the rattle and shaking it himself, delighting in the sound it makes. 

Janus picks up one of the magna tiles, sticking it to another one. He then starts building a house, watching Virgil from the corner of his eye, the little watching avidly. "I hewp?" he asks, eventually, and Janus nods, a smile stretching across his face. 

"Of course bubba,'" he says, and Virgil reaches over to place a triangle-shaped magna tile onto the house, giggling quietly. This goes on until Logan enters the room again, announcing that dinner is ready. 

Janus lifts Virgil, carrying him into the kitchen and depositing him in his usual chair at the dinner table. He then moves away to help Logan plate the food. A little sectioned plate of broccoli, chicken nuggets, and mac and cheese is deposited in front of Virgil, while Janus and Logan sit down with plates of chicken breasts - the sides remaining the same. 

Virgil grabs a chicken nugget, sticking the whole thing in his mouth. "Be careful, love; you don't want to choke." Logan reprimands gently, and Virgil nods, a slight pout on his face as he chews the large mouthful. 

Dinner goes peacefully, though Logan regrets changing Virgil into pajamas before dinner, seeing as most of the dinner ended up on Virgil's face, hands, and clothes. 

It looks like it's bath time after we clean up he thinks to himself, as he finishes eating, standing up to start washing the dishes. Janus busies himself with clearing the table and wiping up the mess Virgil made at his spot. 

"Alright, Virge, it's time for a bath," Logan says, lifting the regressed boy into his arms, carrying him towards the stairs once more. Virgil grumbles, trying to squirm out of Logan's grasp. 

"No, baf," he whines when he is unsuccessful in getting away. Janus shakes his head in amusement as Logan ignores the protests and continues up the stairs. Janus keeps cleaning the kitchen, pausing a few times to scratch at the left side of his face where his psoriasis is acting up. He jolts as he realizes his thumb started gravitating towards his mouth, and he jerks it away. 

Once he's done, he heads up the stairs to see if Logan needs some help. He is met with quite the amusing sight when he walks into the bathroom. 

Logan is looking quite stressed out, and Virgil is sitting on the ground, half-dressed, pouting. His footie pajamas are half off, exposing the diaper beneath it. It's honestly a cute sight to behold. "Having fun there, Lo?" Janus giggles, not able to hold back his laughter. 

"Just get over here and help me," Logan replies, reaching down to try and get the pajamas the rest of the way off. 

"No!" Virgil cries, wiggling away from Logan, "no baf!" 

"Baby, you're dirty, we have to put you in a bath so you can get all nice and clean," Logan says, a bit desperately. He's never had to deal with Janus being so vehemently against bathtime, so it's a new experience for him. 

Janus sighs, wracking his brain for a solution, and it finally comes to him, though he's not too happy about it. He motions Logan over, waiting until Logan is closer to begin speaking in a hushed tone. "The only way I can think of to convince him to get in is if I show him that it's okay," he says, and understanding dawns on Logan's face. 

"Are you sure you can be little right now?" He asks, and Janus nods. 

"I've kinda been on the verge of it all day," he admits, and he ducks his head when Logan shoots him a stern look. 

"We've talked about not fighting your regression, little snake," Logan reprimands, and Janus nods. 

"M sorry," he mumbles, already starting to slip in the face of his caregiver's disapproval. Logan raises a hand to cup Janus's face gently, leaning their foreheads together. 

"It's okay," he murmurs, "just don't do it again." Janus nods, and then he moves over to the tub, waiting for Logan to make the first move. Logan smiles and follows after him. "I think I see a little snake who also needs a bath," he says, though it's more for show than anything. It has the desired effect, though, because Virgil almost immediately looks up at them, head tilted to the side in curiosity. 

Logan moves forward and strips Janus out of his shirt, making quick work of the rest of his clothing. "Alright, little one, into the bath we go," Logan hums, and Janus allows Logan to lift him swiftly into the tub, sighing softly at the warmth that envelopes him. Virgil watches avidly from the floor, seeming to be processing what's going on in front of him. 

Logan carefully, but swiftly, washes Janus's hair and body, then he grabs the bath toys and dumps them out. "Here you go, love, we can play with these for a little bit." And they do just that, Logan even going as far to engage in Janus's games, for several minutes. Janus quickly drops into little space, nearly forgetting about Virgil all together. Then they're both distracted by a soft little whine from behind Logan. 

Logan turns around, surveying Virgil carefully, "What's wrong, little bat?" he asks, and Virgil points to the tub. 

"Baf," he says, and a smile breaks out across Logan's face. 

"You want to get in the bath?" he asks, and when Virgil nods, Logan shifts over to strip him out of his pajamas and diaper, lifting him swiftly into the tub beside Janus. "Alright, love, let me wash you up, and then you can play with Jan, alright?" Virgil pouts a bit, but nods, allowing Logan to dump water over his head without a fuss. Janus distracts Virgil from Logan soaping up his hair and body by showing him the different bath toys. 

Within minutes, the ordeal is over, and Janus hands Virgil a little boat. "Here, Virgie," he says, and Virgil takes it with a shy smile. The pair spend the next twenty minutes playing with the toys, and then Logan decides it's time to get out. 

"Alright, boys, it's time to get out," he says, and unsurprisingly, Virgil whines in protest. "We can watch a movie," he says, "and eat some popcorn." 

Virgil's eyes light up at the suggestion, and he nods, reaching his arms out towards Logan, who lifts him out of the tub, wraps him in a nearby towel, and sets him on the closed toilet seat. Logan then lifts out Janus and sets him on his feet, bundling him up in a towel as well. "There we go," Logan says, and then he leans his head down to meet Janus's eyes. "Do you need help getting dressed, little snake?" he asks, but Janus shakes his head, already starting to dry himself off. 

"M okay," he replies, wrapping himself up in a towel and heading for the room he has for when he's little. Eventually, they'll decorate the extra bedroom and fill it with everything Virgil needs, so he has his own room as well. Logan lifts Virgil up, gabbing the new set of pajamas and diaper supplies as he follows Janus out the door and down the hall. 

"Alright, I'll change Virgil in here with you, in case you change your mind," Logan responds calmly, laying Virgil out on the floor and starting the diapering process. He then bundles Virgil up in his footie pajamas -these having skeletons decorating the soft fabric- and scoops him into his arms. He looks up and sees Janus struggling to pull a shirt on over his head, and Logan takes note that his pants are backward as well. 

"Jan, let me help you, love," he says, setting Virgil down gently on the floor and crossing over to Janus. He quickly rights his pants and helps him pull his shirt on, the soft material settling on his skin. "There we go, now let's go downstairs and get our movie ready." 

He lifts Virgil again, and grabs Janus's hand, heading out the door and down the stairs. He walks over to the shelf of movies, setting Virgil down on the ground and releasing Janus's hand. "You two pick out a movie while I go get some popcorn, okay?" Janus nods while Virgil lets out a string of babbles. Taking that as a yes, Logan exits the room into the kitchen. 

Janus starts going through the movies, showing Virgil each one to get his approval. By the time Logan returns, popcorn in hand, there's a small pile of movies on the floor, and Janus has one gripped in his hands. "This one, Daddy," he says, showing Logan the cover, which reveals the movie to be Pocahontas. 

"Okay, let's get settled on the couch, Jan, can you help Virgil while I set up the movie?" he asks, and Janus nods his head rapidly, grasps Virgil under his arms and helping him to his feet. Logan watches out of the corner of his eyes as he sets up the move as Janus slowly helps Virgil over to the couch, lifting him up slightly and scrambling onto it himself. 

Logan quickly returns to his boys, settling each of them into one of his sides, the bowl of popcorn deposited on his lap. Janus grabs a large handful as the movie starts, while Virgil just snuggles closer to Logan, sucking rapidly on his pacifier. 

The movie goes by quickly, the entire bowl of popcorn being consumed, and by the end of it, both Janus and Virgil have fallen asleep. 

Logan carefully detaches himself, carries first Janus, and then Virgil up to their room, settling them on the bed. Checking on them one last time, he heads back downstairs, grabbing a book from the shelf and settling in his chair. 

A comfortable silence falls over the house, as Logan sinks into his book, content in knowing that his boys are peacefully sleeping upstairs, safe and sound.


End file.
